


The Frosty

by VMarsLover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, All Human, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Clace is dead, Complete, Drama, F/M, Frosty - Freeform, How Do I Tag, How You Do Not Break Up with Someone, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, One Shot, Out of Character, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, wendys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsLover/pseuds/VMarsLover
Summary: Clary hoped to fix her relationship, but it was over before the Frosty arrived.(Angst/Not CLACE/AH/AU/OOC/One-Shot/short story)
Relationships: Aline Penhallow/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 1





	The Frosty

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Here is another mini-story. Based on my own true events.
> 
> I have a habit of writing random pieces, that are typically 300 words long, and I work them into stories. However, not all of them fit and I wrote this standalone a few months ago. Where I decided to challenge myself on trying to tell a whole story in under 800 words. and for some reason never transferred it onto this platform.  
> Let me know what you think by reviewing.
> 
> A Frosty is a chocolate milkshake from the fast-food chain Wendy's. The picture on my IG Vmarslover, where I also post new stories and updates.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. Ignore Grammar.

* * *

_The Frosty (0.68K)_

Walking up the stairs towards his house is the hardest thing I have ever done. The stress of this week has taken a toll on me. Even though it has been a miserable week, I hope it'll turn out to be a positive interaction.

After my failed 18th birthday, my boyfriend Jace and I fought, and things between us crumpled. Leaving our relationship shattered for no reason. The start of the fight began with me running over a curb. Ridiculous. Especially on my birthday.

A week later, his prom, and we fought because of my anxiety. I was uncomfortable and feeling at a loss for our relationship because Aline seemed to be growing closer to Jace. I didn't mention this part to him at the time. Maybe I should have been more open about things.

No point in wondering what if's now.

The day after his graduation party, I feel down and isolated. He doesn't really speak to me. I only really speak to Izzy, who is a close friend to Jace. She sits with me outside alone, keeping me company.

We lay there on the slightly wet grass, looking up at the stars—just us.

She asks what's wrong, and I try and shrug it off. I don't want to put her in the middle.

She then does the unthinkable and opens to me and asks me again if I need anything. I open my mouth to speak, and Jace realizes I am missing. But was I ever really here?

He lays beside me. His warm hands resting across my stomach, and his eyes burn into mine. I start to feel a wave of comfort, but it vanishes.

He mentions Aline and how she should join the party.

Fear floods me again.

I shut down.

He calls her and begs her to come over.

I was barely invited to this party. Yet he wants her.

I stay for maybe another hour with my stomach in knots. I leave his house and climb into my truck and drive away into the darkness.

The next day he tells me we should take a break. Fear floods through me again. Aline is the cause.

I agree because what other choice do I have. We had done this 3 months ago and managed to piece our relationship back together.

This time is different.

I don't eat for almost 5 days, and he asks me to come over so we can talk.

This brings me to his steps—my worst fears coming true.

He opens the door and leads me inside.

We walk over to the couch, and we sit. Jace asks about my week, and I tell him how upset I have been.

He then informs me that he wants to break up.

I am shattered.

I sob for an hour. He holds me.

I am crushed.

To make things worse. Aline shows up.

I pull away from Jace's chest and look through the blinds and see a figure run to the door and back to the car.

Jace gets up and opens the door. Aline brought him a frosty in the middle of him, breaking up with me.

Jace then has the nerve to ask if I want it as I want to vomit again.

He broke me.

I let him break me.

For her.

The girl I was worried about.

I left soon after because he. had work. Nothing has hurt me so much as that moment. It burned into my skull. Feelings that are so destructive.

He sleeps with her two days after the end of our 2-year relationship. They date for 10months and break up.

They post their photos together, taunting me. I block them.

It hurts.

I love him so much.

When they break up, I find a twisted sense of joy.

It doesn't last. They date again, this time breaking up 15 months after the start.

It wasn't as satisfying.

I no longer cared what Jace does. I am a better version of myself now that I would not have accomplished if I stayed with him. He was holding me back.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yeah, so that all happened.  
> To this day, I ask myself who brings a frosty over when someone is in the middle of a break-up process. This isn't for pity. I just wanted to share some angst.  
> Be happy; Clary is moving on. You don't need a man that emotionally cheats.  
> If you want some Clace content, check out my other stories.  
> Please make sure to comment and leave kudos on your way out!  
> Stay Safe :D


End file.
